Echo Echo (Ben 10)
Summary Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. |-|Base= Feats Sound *Turned a pile of Laser Lances into dust (25:45) Strength *Lifted a plumber spaceship (10:42) Powers & Abilities Attack Reflection *Can control the trajectories of projectiles through the use of his sound waves (11:53) Duplication *Can create exact duplicates from his body (23:15) Flight *Levitated into the air (17:35) Sound Manipulation *As he is a Sonorosian, he should have all of Negative Echo Echo's abilities. *Can project destructive sound waves from his mouth (24:58) *Can transmit his voice through telecommunication devices (09:01) Resistance to Fire *Unaffected by the extreme temperatures of Mykdl'dy (13:23) Resistance to Ice *Unaffected by the extreme temperatures of Mykdl'dy (13:23) Scaling Argit (Base) *Blasted Argit backward with a sound blast (11:00) *Harmed Argit with a sound attack (11:11) DNAliens (Human Hybrids) *One-shot several DNAliens with sound waves (11:29) Dragon Robot (Base) *Tackled the Dragon Robot into the ground (23:18) *Withstood being thrown into a wall by the Dragon Robot (24:47) *Withstood being thrown into a wall by the Dragon Robot again (24:53) *Harmed the Dragon Robot with a sound blast (24:58) *Destroyed the Dragon Robot with a sound blast along with several of his clones (25:13) Dravek (Base) *Harmed a Dravek with a sound wave (02:49) Helen Wheels (Base) *Harmed Helen with a sonic blast (04:59) *Withstood attacks from Helen (05:11) *Held Helen down (05:21) *Knocked Helen unconscious with his Echo Chamber attack (05:27) Kevin Levin (Ultimate Form) *Tackled Ultimate Kevin to the ground (37:58) Negative Rath (Base) *Withstood getting slammed into the ground by Negative Rath (19:50) *Harmed Negative Rath with a sound wave (19:54) Octagon Vreedle (Base) *Pushed Octagon back with his Wall of Sound (05:10) Reinrassic III *Tackled Reinrassic to the ground (00:43) *Pushed Reiny back with a sound wave (02:16) Rhomboid Vreedle (Base) *Pushed Rhomboid Vreedle back with his Wall of Sound (05:10) Sunder (Base) *Harmed Sunder with a blast of sound (18:49) Techadon Robots (Base) *Blocked a Techadon Robot's missiles (17:32) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Blasted Vilgax into a wall (14:05) Anti-Scaling Helen Wheels (Base) *Helen dodged Echo Echo's sound wave (05:07) Sunder (Base) *Sunder destroyed several Echo Echo clones with singular hits (18:43) Techadon Robots (Base) *A Techadon Robot dodged Echo Echo's sound wave (17:35) *A Techadon Robot defeated several Echo Echo clones with its energy beams (17:37) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|Ultimate Form= Feats Powers & Abilities Attack Reflection *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Duplication *Should have the abilities of his Base form. Flight *Should have the abilities of his Base form. *Levitated in the air (15:35) Forcefield Creation *Created a forcefield of sound to protect himself from attacks (38:19) Intangibility Negation *Harmed two Necrofriggians with his sound waves, while they were intangible (13:36) Sound Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Base form. *Projected powerful sound waves from his sound discs (13:36) Space Survivability *Can survive in the vacuum of space (18:24) Resistance to Fire *Should have the abilities of his Base form. *Unaffected by the extreme temperatures of [[Mykdl'dy (Ben 10)|Mykdl'dy] (13:27)] Resistance to Ice *Should have the abilities of his Base form. *Unaffected by the extreme temperatures of [[Mykdl'dy (Ben 10)|Mykdl'dy] (13:27)] Scaling Ben Tennyson (AF and UA) *Harmed Ben with a sound wave (09:47) Diamondhead (AF, UA, and OV) *Pushed Diamondhead back with a sound wave and cracked his arms (11:46) Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Withstood a beam of mana from Anodite form Gwen (12:09) *Harmed Gwen with his sound waves (16:52) *Withstood an attack from Gwen (17:06) Kevin Levin (Ultimate Form) *Blasted Ultimate Kevin through several buildings (37:58) *Blocked Ultimate Kevin's diamond shards with a shield of sound (38:19) *Withstood a diamond shard from Ultimate Kevin (38:25) *Knocked Ultimate Kevin unconscious (39:11) Way Big (Base) *Withstood getting sent flying into a building by Way Big (14:46) Anti-Scaling Gwen Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Gwen overpowered Ultimate Echo Echo's sound waves and blasted him to the ground (17:06) *Gwen was going to destroy the sentient ultimate aliens with her attack (17:21) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters